On A Sea Breeze
by adb
Summary: it's a sm/rw story.
1. Default Chapter

  
  
On A Sea Breeze  
By ADB  
  
  
Usagi sat on a large rock, overlooking the bay. Beside her sat her stereo, from it you could hear the soft sounds of violin being played. To any onlookers it looked as if this young girl was lost in the sound of the beautiful melodies coming from the stereo. It would be true, all Usagi wanted to do at this moment was to be lost in the moment. Perhaps if she lost herself some of her troubles would be lost as well. In her hands Usagi held a sketchbook and a pencil, while listening to the violin and the waves she would draw. What ever she was feeling would come to a form on these pages, sometimes they were happy. Other times they were sad, but always they were her true feelings put on paper.   
  
Usagi had just had another bad day; she had been having a lot of those lately. Ever since her family had moved, this new place didn't feel friendly. She felt out of place everywhere she went. Know one was trying to make her feel welcome, she felt left out of everything. Going to an all girl school didn't help much; everybody had their own clique. It didn't help that there was no yoma, right now Usagi was looking forward to a fight, and any fight would do. Usagi smiled sadly to herself, she was actually missing fighting. Well it did show, since her family had moved Usagi had taken up martial arts. She now had time to learn, Usa knew that a time was coming that she would need those skills that she was currently learning. Looking down Usagi could see children laughing and playing, smiling and feeling better Usagi got up packed up her things and stared for home. On the way out of the beach Usa saw some guys looking at her, when they saw she had know test them they turned their heads blushing. Smiling she boarded the bus that would take her home.  
  
The boys in question were still blushing as the bus pulled away. "Cye, did you see that girl! She was hot!" Said Kento.   
"Yes, Kento I did. She was very pretty." Said Cye.   
  
"Calm down Kento, it's not as if it's the first pretty girl you've seen." Said Sage.   
  
"Ya, but it's the first girl, Cye has blushed at in a long time." Retuned Kento.  
  
"By the way things were looking Cye wasn't the only one blushing Kento." Said a blue haired boy by the name of Rowen.  
  
"Come on guys we have to meet Ryo, we don't want to miss our bus" said Sage. They boarded another bus heading in the opposite direction. Little did they know that sometime soon they would be meeting again under very different circumstances.  
  
  



	2. Chapter 1.

  
  
  
On A Sea Breeze  
By ADB  
  
I'm happy with all the review's I got so I'm posting this part before I had planned. So I hope you like it. Also if you want me to pair anyone up just say so and I'll see what I can do. You do know stories tend to take a life of their own after awhile, so please vote for couples. Oh and before I forget I'm using some anime names and some American names, so don't be mad if I get a name wrong.  
  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
  
Usagi got home just as her mother was taking dinner out of the oven. "Usagi, honey is that you?"  
  
"Yes mom"  
  
"Good dinner is ready, can you please set the table?"  
  
"Sure mom"  
  
"Did you have a good time at the beach?"  
  
"Yes, for some reason the beach just makes my problems seem to wash away."  
  
"I'm glad dear. Oh and before I forget you got a package today, it's on your bed. I think it's from your friend Michelle.  
  
"Thank you mom"  
  
After dinner Usagi went upstairs to her room, eager to see what she got. Her mother was right, it was from Michelle. It was one of her paintings, one of her smaller ones, but still beautiful. It was a beach scene, it made you feel as if you were there looking out on a cool summer morning. For some reason Usagi always felt that Michelle's paintings held some magic, like it was a portal to a time were pollution didn't exist. Like what creation was suppose to look like, before the blunders of man. If you looked hard you could see all the detail in the painting. The tide pools that held sea urchins and anomies. The small crabs scouring across rocks, and the rolling waves crashing agents the rocks. In the distance you could see pelicans diving down to catch fish. Standing here and looking at this painting you could almost feel the sea breeze blowing through your hair.  
  
Usagi looked up to her walls, trying to find some empty space to hang the picture in. There was none, all the walls were covered in pictures her friends had given her, many were from Michelle, and some she had painted herself. Sighing to herself Usagi got up and took a picture off the wall walked to the hall and into a spare bedroom. Inside the room were stacks upon stacks of paintings people had given her. Some she had posed for others were ones she fell in love with, and still others were ones various admires had given her, some she had found at yard sales and thrift stores. Walking to a small pillar she carefully stacked it on top waiting a moment to make sure it didn't tip, when it didn't. She then walked back to her room to frame and hang her most recent treasure.  
  
In the other smaller package was a cd; it was a pre-release of Michelle's new album. She also got two tickets to an up coming concert. When Usagi saw the tickets she was thrilled, and demonstrated by hopping up and down until a yell from downstairs told her to quite. The tickets meant that Haruka and Michelle were coming to town, and she would see some friends. Even if the concert was still two months away, it was something to look forward to.  
  
"Usagi will you please come down here for a few minutes?" came the voice of her father Ken.  
  
"Coming daddy...yes daddy?" said Usagi as she came down the stairs.  
  
"Usagi, your mother and I have decided it's a good idea to have all your paintings appraised. So in a few days someone from the museum is coming over to look at them. I want you home from school by the time they come."  
  
"Ok, but why daddy"  
  
"We think that a few of them could be worth quite a bit of money. If they are we want them insured and stored in a safe place."  
  
"So when are they coming?"  
  
"Monday afternoon, so you have a few days to get your room in order."   
  
"Ok is that everything? I want to go to bed."  
  
"Yes dear see you in the morning"  
  
"Night mom, daddy"  
  
  
  
Sage, Cye, Rowen, and Kento were just walking into the front door, when a large white tiger tackled them. Whiteblaze pounced on the pile of Ronin's a few times, before he decided they had had enough. He then proceeded to licking them in greeting. "Whiteblaze" they cried together "stop", Whiteblaze licked Sage one more time before walking over to where his master Ryo was sitting. Ryo laughed at the sight his friends made. Rowen was flat on his back, while Sage and Cye had fallen in aquard angels on top of him. On top of all of them was Kento, when someone would move or try to stand up; it made the whole mess worse. Finally after some struggling they got themselves untangled and stood up. All four frowned at a laughing Ryo. "Ryo, You could of given us so help you know," said Sage.   
  
"And miss all the fun? No thank you. So how was the beach?"  
  
"It was beautiful," said Cye.  
  
"You mean she was beautiful," said Kento.  
  
"She?"  
  
"Ya, Kento and Cye were eyeing a pretty girl," said Rowen.  
  
"Sorry Rowen, but both you and Sage were looking too. And by the way you two were blushing you were probly thinking the same thing I was".  
  
"And what's that Kento?"  
  
"How good she would look on my arm".  
  
"Your arm? What about me? She was smiling at me you know," said Sage  
  
"You?" came a chorus of voices.  
  
"Yes me! Why not me?"  
  
"Want to bet?"  
  
"Ok loser does dishes?"  
  
"Your on" the boys filed outside and took a fighting stance then began to spar. About half an hour later four very tired boys walked back into the house. Rowen and Kento had won but with their track record in the kitchen t was safer for everyone if they did the dishes and Cye or Sage cook. So in the end it was the winners of the spar that had kitchen duty.  
  
  
  
  
The weekend past and it was already Monday, Usagi tiredly opened up her eyes and quickly closed them again. Cursing that it was Monday, she then re-opened her eyes and rolled out of bed. Looking at the clock she saw she had two hours till school started. Hearing sounds of life from her brother Sammy's room, Usagi made a mad dash for the bathroom. Sammy protested of course but could do little then cross his legs and wait impatiently next to the door. Now Usagi stood in front of her vanity looking in disgust at her school uniform. It was a bright prison orange jumper, with a white dress shirt underneath; to finish off the outfit was white socks with black flats. Her father didn't mind this outfit at all, probably because no guy would look at her too long before his eyes got sore from the clashing colors. It reminded her of prison uniforms. Either the headmaster was color blind or a sick sense of humor. Sighing Usagi picked up her two bags and left for school. One bag held her books and other school supplies, the other had a change of clothes she didn't want to ware this uniform longer then she had to.  
  
Usagi was no longer late for school, when you don't have friends you don't want to draw attention to yourself. So that is where Usagi was now on time to class, listening to the teacher about nothing. She was sure not even the teacher knew what she was saying. You could tell this by the way the teacher's head was bobbing up and down, and by the way the words were slurred. The teacher was falling asleep during her own lecture! So was the rest of the class for that matter. Suddenly Usagi felt a familure electronic pulse going up her spine. This caused Usagi to jump up from her desk, part from shook, part from realization of what it meant. "Mrs. Smith, Mrs. Smith!"   
  
"What is it Usagi?"  
  
"I really need to go to the bathroom," said Usagi patting her lower abdomen. Mrs. Smith getting her drift let Usagi go. Usagi raced through the halls trying to zero in on the disturbance. Hearing a small soft scream, she turned and headed in that direction. Rounding a corner Usagi found her target, it was a demon, and like always it was female. It was tall with pink skin with long braided violet hair. A tight body suite adorned her body; she had violet 2inch heels on her feet. Her hands if that's what you want to call them that, started off as human hands but instead of fingers she had claws with long sharp nails. A pair of lathery black wings came out of her back. Usagi quickly ran back to the hallway, looked around for a second, and then did something she's wanted to do for a long time she pulled the fire alarm.  
  
The halls quickly filled with happy students, happy to get out of class but that soon turned to terror as they got a look at the pink demon. Usagi took this time to get lost in the crowd. She then ran to a secluded area and transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon then flow back to the school to find the demon running amok, and generally having a good time. The demon had already destroyed the administration office and the teacher's lounge. Sailor Moon took aim and tackled the demon; Sailor Moon came quickly to her feet while the demon stood up slowly.  
  
"Who are you demon?"  
  
"I'm Pinktra. Who are you human?"  
  
"I'm Eternal Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice. For reeking havoc in a place of learning I will punish you."  
  
"My master sent me, you and all other humans are now our food. So don't fight it only makes you tough to chew on. And I don't like to eat tough meat."  
  
"I don't plan on being anyone's main course today demon."  
  
"I will chew on your bones tonight Sailor Moon."  
  
With that said Pinktra dove at Sailor Moon, she dodged then brought her legs around for a double kick using her hands as support. Her first try missed but the second time around she hit Pinktra with a powerful double kick to the abdomen. Pinktra was thrown from her feet from the blow rolling Pinktra used the momentum to bring herself back to her feet. This was when Sailor Moon realized she was in trouble, this was no ordinary demon. As Pinktra brought her hands together an energy ball formed, using this energy Pinktra shooting at Sailor Moon who dodged most of the attacks. Oops there went the gym, then the library, darn then several classrooms were gone as well. 'If this keeps up there won't be a school to save' thought Sailor Moon.  
  
"Stay still Sailor Brat!"  
  
"Ya, right and get zapped by you? No thank you!" 'Oh boy if I don't dust this creep soon I won't have a school to return to, hey that might not be a bad thing, I could go to public school.' Thought Sailor Moon. Turning Sailor Moon suddenly attacked, she went for the face. When Pinktra was stunned Sailor Moon pulled out her scepter and with a few magic words Pinktra as dust. Looking around Sailor Moon saw what was left of her school, witch wasn't much. 'Oh well guess school is cancelled for today!' thought Sailor Moon. Looking to her right she saw her classmates, with the teachers trying to get things organized. Seeing that it was time to make her exit Sailor Moon disappeared, a few minutes later Usagi rejoined her classmates none the wiser to her absence.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So what do you think? Is it good? Is it bad? Does it need some work? Tell me what you think! Should there be a pair up? Vote! Vote! Vote!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 2.

  
  
  
  
On A Sea Breeze  
Chapter 2:  
  
Hi! I decided to post this chapter sooner then planed, just because of all those nice reviews. Also a heads up on Sailor Moons power I'm going to be playing with her powers a little, like she can change into SS Moon, or Eternal Sailor Moon, and go to Cosmos at will. She will also have different attacks. So just be warned there will be some differences in her normal character, also Usagi and Mamoru are not together. It will be explained later why. Well hope you like this next chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"In other news the 'Langley School for Girls' was demolished today by what some witness's call a monster. Witness's said a tall pink woman with black wings is at fault. They say she would have killed everyone had it not been for a young woman in a sailor outfit, who after some trouble destroyed the monster. The school was not saved however; the only buildings left standing were the cafeteria and the student store. In other news..." said a news report from the T.V.  
  
The Ronin Warriors were listening intently to the news report, expecting another attack from the Nether realm. "The Dynasty usually doesn't attack girls schools." said Rowen "It must be something different"  
  
"The girl that stopped the demon sounded like a Sailor Senshi, think that they know what's going on?" said Cye.  
  
"It could be, I don't know of any other team that goes around fighting demons fitting that description." Said Sage.  
  
The Ronin's new of the Sailor Senshi, and they respected them. "But what would one of the Sailor Senshi be doing here? This is our turf." Said Kento.  
  
"I don't know Kento, but we should keep our eyes open we don't know when this new threat will attack." Said Ryo.  
  
"What about the Sailor Senshi?" said Cye.  
  
"If it is them we'll try to join up with them later, if they will work with us" said Rowen. They all agreed that it was a good idea, so with that issue resolved they got onto other issues like what's for lunch. That was a big issue in it's self they all wanted something different and Kento wanted triple portions. In the end they decided to eat at Mongolian Barbeque.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Usagi are you alright? Another monster attack! This is why we left Tokyo in the first place, to get you kids somewhere safe to grow up. Are you ok dear? Are you up to tonight? Raved, Usagi's mom Irena.  
  
"Yes mom I'm fine, after Tokyo one just gets used to the attacks. Sailor Moon showed up and took care of the demon. So does this mean I can go to public school again?" asked an egger Usagi.  
  
"I'm glad that you're alright dear, how about you go upstairs and take a nice warm shower? Wash all that dust off, and calm your nerves. I'll make you some camel meal tea, and about you going to public school we'll just see what your father says about that."  
  
That night Usagi and her parent's waited in the living room while the museum curator Mr. Thatch looked at all of Usagi's paintings. Mr. Thatch had been looking at all the art work for the last two hours, he had stopped every once in awhile to examine a few closer but then he would move onto another painting. The one's that he would spend extra time looking at would go the piles in the living room. After about three hours Mr. Thatch finally spoke "Miss. Usagi where did you get these paintings? He asked pointing to two odd paintings.  
  
"At a yard sale."  
  
"A yard sale?"  
  
"Yes, for about five dollars apiece."  
  
"You paided five dollars for these?"  
  
"Yes is that bad?"  
  
"No that's not bad, it just astounding. These are Picasso's, a few over there are Thomas Kinkade's, and still others are priceless originals. Where did you get all these?"  
  
"Well for a few I posed for, some were given to me by friends, some I bought at yard sales and art shops, and a few I painted myself."  
  
"Well my dear, you have quite a collection here. Would you mind if we display some of them at the museum?"  
  
"Sir, I don't have anything nice enough to go in a museum."  
  
"Yes you do, do you know how much a museum will pay to display them?"  
  
"People will pay to see my collection?"  
  
"Yes, my dear girl they will. If is alright with you, we can put together a collection and display it in the museum."  
  
"Well..." Usagi said then looked to her parents who nodded their approval "Ok I'll do it."  
  
"Great! we could call it the Usagi collection"  
  
"Or the Tuskinto collection" said her father Ken."  
  
At each suggestion Usagi made a funny face. "How about we call it by my first name? The Serenity collection?"  
  
"Wonderful it fit's perfectly. I'll call the museum and start making arrangements, in the next day or two there will be an insurance agent her to insure all these works of art. I'll go back now and see to the arrangements personally, I'll be incontact with you shortly. Thank you so much for letting me see this extraordinary collection."  
  
  
When Mr. Thatch left Ken and Irean were excited, they couldn't believe what was about to happen. Their daughter was going to be famous! They had bragging rights! They would be the talk of the neborhood. They were so proud of Usagi, who had taken good care of all her paintings since she had started collecting them four years ago. Every picture had a frame and she had extra frames around in case she got new pictures, so she could frame them imidetly. Their daughter was growing up, for now they weren't quite as worried as they were before about her future. This would open some doors for Usagi, maybe an art school would want her, or maybe schools would compete for her like they did with sport jocks. They were sure that things were changing for their little girl, but little did they know how much her life was about to change.  
  
  
  
It was now Wednesday Usagi was starting a new school, most importantly a public school. Some of the classmates had transferred with her to this school. Because of the destruction of her own school she had to go to a different school, this one was a twenty-five minute drive from her home, It was a long bus ride. At this moment Usagi was standing in the front of class waiting to introduce herself, their were three people ahead of her giving their own introductions. When it came Usagi's turn she said her name and then waited, and waited some more, when it became clear she wasn't going to say more, the teacher told her to sit down in the last available seat. The seat just happened to be between two very cute guys, as she sat down they introduced themselves.  
  
"Hi, I'm Ryo" said a boy with messy dark hair and blue eyes.  
  
"And I'm Sage" said a blond boy who's hair was covering one of his blue eyes.  
  
"Hi", said Usagi a little timidly.  
  
"Now class who would like to show these young ladies around," asked the teacher a Mr. Smith. As he began to assign various people to show the new girls around he came to Usagi, "Sage will you show Miss Usagi around?" there was a low grumble from all the jealous girls.  
  
"Sure Mr. Smith I wouldn't mind at all", stated Sage as he smiled at a still slightly timid Usagi. Getting up he offered his hand, Usagi smiled and took it. They were given a free period so they could become better acquainted with the school grounds. As Sage was showing Usagi around they saw the other girls from 'Langley School for Girls', finally Sage asked the question we all wanted to hear. "Usagi, why are all your classmates wearing those horrible outfits?" he asked referring to the bright orange jumpers with white undershirts.   
  
"Those are our school uniforms, my classmates must of thought that they had to ware the uniforms to this new school."  
  
"They look like prison issue uniforms"  
  
"I think they were, either that or our headmaster has a strange sense of humor"  
  
Hearing this caused Sage to laugh, this drew attention to them. A few boys started walking in their direction, "hi Sage" they chorused.   
  
"Who is this lovely young lady Sage?" asked Rowen.  
  
"Ya spill who is it," said Kento.  
  
"Guys this is one of our new students Usagi. Usagi these are my friends Rowen, Kento, and Cye."  
  
"Hello, as you know I'm Usagi, do I know you from somewhere?"  
  
"I don't think so, because how can we forget such a pretty face," said Cye  
  
"I know I've seen you somewhere before, the beach! I saw you four at the beach last weekend! Am I right?"  
  
"Now that you mention it you do look like the girl from the beach" said Rowen.  
  
Just as Usagi was about to say more the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. "Listen we have to go, but we'll all like to talk to you some more. How about we meet after school at the pizza parlor the one on the corner of Rosewood and State?" said Kento.  
  
"Sounds good to me, I'll see you after school then, goodbye till then" said Usagi. Sage then started to lead her away to her next class. A few hours' later five boys and two girls were sitting in a pizza parlor getting to know each other better. That is until there was a loud crash a few terrified screams and the entire front of the store was demolished.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
How about I end it there? Will I be in too much trouble if I do? Well good, hope you like it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
